


Reading Lessons

by KiraMae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMae/pseuds/KiraMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they get distracted. (Very tame smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Lessons

His tattoos seem to shimmer in the flickering firelight.

She’s reclining with him on the bed. Another reading lesson.

He leans against the headboard, legs splayed, and she leans back against his chest, book in her lap. He peers over her shoulder as she reads aloud, her finger tracing each line on the page so he can follow.

She can feel the rise and fall of his chest behind her, the steady beat of his heart.

His hand is on the flushed, bare skin of her leg, just above her knee, and she can’t stop thinking about it. His fingers oh-so-gently brush the inside of her thigh. But he seems so calm, following the story, so she says nothing about how her very skin seems to be singing, aching for his touch, how there is a heat gathering in her loins, his very proximity causing her blood to rush.

His hand creeps down her thigh, slowly, and she feels she is going mad.

Gradually, it slips beneath her house robe.

She stutters to a stop, mid-sentence.

“Read,” he says, his voice low and commanding. “I enjoy the sound of your voice.”

And it’s the sound of  _his_  voice, edged with lust, that she enjoys. She continues reading, as his long, agile fingers gently begin to massage in slow, soft circles.

The sentences are now irregularly punctuated with drawn out moans and broken gasps. His breath is hot on her neck, she can feel his lips behind her ear, and she leans her head to one side to expose as much skin as possible.

He does not disappoint her, as he kisses and nibbles down her neck, pulls her sleeve down her arm until her shoulder is bared, his mouth and tongue sensuously nipping at the flesh above her collar bone.

She keeps reading, as his other hand pulls at the ties of the robe, and the material slips down across the tips of her breasts and her nipples harden at the sensation. He brings his hand to cup her face, and she gently takes his fingers in her mouth, suckling them. Then he drops the hand to her breast, squeezing its fullness, wet fingers playing at her hardened nipple until she is gasping, breath shuddering in her chest.

The book falls from her hands and her eyes close as she begins gently rocking her hips in rhythm with his hand. His fingers are skilled, and she can feel the pressure building up inside her.

She wants  _him_  inside her.

As if reading her mind, his fingers suddenly penetrate her, and she can’t keep herself from crying out. His thumb continues circling but his fingers are deep, and his mouth fastens on her neck and she is moaning his name, desperate, pleading, one hand balled in the blankets and the other twisted in his hair. She arches her back, shoulders pressing back into his chest, heels dug into the soft feather mattress and hips rising off the bed. Her head is thrown back, resting on his shoulder, her face turned into his neck. Her mouth fastens on the skin there, biting and sucking, and he groans her name and the sound of his voice hoarse in his throat drives her over the edge. She cries out as she climaxes, the sound muffled in the crook of his neck. He pulls back until he can look her in the eye, and he stares at her like she is something precious. She grabs his head, and pulls his face to hers, their mouths locking in long, deep kiss.

The forgotten book lies open on the ground, soon lost beneath discarded clothing.


End file.
